


River, Yaz, and the Doctor

by Awluvtardis



Series: 13 is a disaster space puppy, but we love her [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I made a new ship!, Oh look!, maybe so, new ot3?, was gonna do some deep convo but was like nahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: Y'all liked River Ships It, so I made an OT3 sequelRivel approved of 13/yaz, and 13 thinks maybe all three might be a cool idea. Basically just fluff.3rd fic posted in the span of 3 and a half hours. Fuck me sideways.





	River, Yaz, and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Yee

The Doctor had dropped off Ryan and Graham at a picnic planet for some “bonding time” so she and Yaz could spend some time together. She may not have told Ryan and Graham that’s why they were being dropped off, but Yaz was pretty sure they figured it out.

“I thought I was subtle!”

“You really weren’t. Anyways, Why’d you drop them off? You usually just have the Tardis change how time works in here so we get a couple hours while they only feel a couple seconds.”

“Well, I umm… Seeing as you know River, and you two…”

“Were an item? In her past life?”

“Exactly. Yes.”

“And she gave us our blessing?”

“Yes. Umm.”

“Hun, you look like you’re gonna have a coronary.”

“Right. Yes. Well.” She took a fortifying breath and started pacing. “So you and me are a thing. And me and River are, were, have been, a thing. And you and River were a thing. So we’ve all kinda… done that.”

“Are you trying to say-“

“All three of us? Maybe?”

Yaz smirked, taking her nervous lover’s hand. “I’d be alright seein her again. Anything more is up to her.”

The Doctor’s face lit up and she twirled away, throwing levers and pushing buttons, her face full of manic energy and etherial in the golden light. 

——————

River looked up from her archeology tome, hearing the wheeze-groan of a TARDIS landing with its breaks on. With her husband in town getting groceries, she knew it would have to be her wife.

She went back to her book, pretending not to hear it, flipping a page as the blond puppy bounds out of the doors, all nervous energy and fleeting focus. She continued looking at the page, while truly watching her adorable wife stare at her.

Wearing just a silk robe around the house was a good idea then.

It was only once Yaz stepped out looking nervous as well did she put the book down. “I thought I’d be seeing the two of you soon.”

“I was aiming for pretty soon after the phone conversation- you’ve done that right? Cause if not-“

River laughed, putting the book aside. “Yes, that was a few weeks ago. You landed at a perfect time. Eyebrows shouldn’t be back from the grocery for a while. Anyways, what’s up? I assume you’ve got a reason for stopping by?”

The Doctor cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck. “Yes, well, I was thinking that we all sort of, well we being the three of us, have all worked pretty well together, separately…”

“You want to see if all three of us would work well together?” River questioned, leaning back in the settee, a look of pure love and adoration in her eyes. 

“Yes. That.”

“I don’t see why not. What do you think Yaz?”

“Uhh. I mean I can’t say I haven’t thought about it, but its not like I’ve done anything similar before.”

“I understand, however that’s not much in the way of a response, love.”

“Right. I mean, I’m willing to give it a go.”

“Good. That’s that for now then. Let’s pop into the Tardis then and watch a movie.”

“Shouldn’t we, you know, talk about this first? Like logistics or ground rules or something? The internet said thats important.”

“Comfy cuddling time now, ground rules later over ice cream.” River pushed herself up off the small couch, talking their hands and leading them towards the Tardis. “Both of you look much too nervous for a meaningful conversation at the moment.”

\--------------------------

River: I know the bad guy in Goblet of Fire looks like your past self. We’re still not watching it.

Yaz: What about Star Wars?

River: She gets upset when clones die.

13: They’re people too Rivah! What about Indiana Jones?

River: You’re just going to say what I could’ve done a better job every 5 minutes.

Yaz: What about Sherlock? The TV show? You said that was based off your friends?

13 and River: Good idea


End file.
